Users' Judge Mia Ideas
Users' Ideas for the TV Show, Judge Mia! Write your ideas here! Character Ideas: *'Kirk' The Bananomanomans' new neighbor, a bounty hunter for Judge Maya. Wants Judge Mia's head on a platter. Episode Ideas: *'Oh, Say Won't You See!' 'It's thee 4th of July, and Mia and the gang get ready for the Fireworks party in Fragile Forest! But Brownfeater hates fireworks. She says the debris from the fireworks pollutes the forest. With the help of her friend from the Monkanabow Tribe, Brownfeather plansn to sabatoge the party. When Turdsley and Buck find out about her plan, they must put a stop to it, or it's Oh, Say Won't You See for this 4th of July. *'Maggie vs. The School Board' It's Maggie and Marley's preschool graduation! They're going to go to kindergarten! Marley is super excited! But when Maggie hears what they do in real school ("Work? We'll have to do WORK?") she wishes she wouldn't grow up. Her anger spread to a court battle between Maggie and The School Board of the World! Who will win? *'Turdsley Fuzzingburge: Master of Disguise' 'Turdsley just got a great new toy! But one day in the courthouse, his toy rolls straight into Mia's office. Mia sees the commotion Turdsley has made, and bans him from her courthouse? But how will Turdsley get his toy, if he's banned from the courthouse? Turdsley must disguise himself as someone, sneak in Mia's office, and take back his toy. But it all goes wrong when the person he's disguised as gets the blame...This isn't what Turdsley wanted! *'Kernelle vs. Dawnald Finn 'Kernelle is back! And sueing another pop star! She sues Dawnald Finn for making dumb songs! *'Smokingstein's Monster It's a normal case at JMN Studios. The show goes to commercial brake. It's Crabbear! He's gotten another commercial after his last 2 attempts! But he is cut short again. IT'S THE LAST STRAW! Crabbear demands the current case to end, and he sues C.O.U.O.L.T.A.R.S. (Commercial Orginization Union Of Local Television And Radio Shows; just sat it "Coltars"). If Crabbear wins, he says every commercial in the world will be replaced with his, and THE WHOLE WORLD will know about the discrimination of half-breeds!!! Who will win? *'Obsessions' Nutella Nuttingham, Nut's uptight, downright smat-alec granddaughter, has always considered herself the smartest in her class. But when she gets hooked on a new video game, she starts getting bad grades, and small attention spans! If Nutella wants to keep her reputation together, she has to stop playing this game! Can Marley, Maggie, Pinecone, and Acorn help before her obsession goes to the extreme? *'The Last Guardian of the Tree of Hope' At PS-22, the students are assigned to go ancestor-hunting! When Acorn finds out his Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather, Chief Squirrelstench, planted one sacred tree in Yonkers, right outside the new site for the new Polly-Wolly-Doodles Mega-Resturant, he goes into a frenzy! When he finds the tree, even Pinecone says he's crazy! But Acorn stands stong...But the constructions is happening in two days! Can he save his sacred inheritance before it's too late? *'Way of the Ape' 'Buck sees a riveting documentary on life out in the OLE' WEST, and is INSPIRED! With a giganto horse, and a few wardrobe changes, Buck finds himself yee-hawing thorugh the courtroom! But for Mia and the gang, enough is enough! *'Perfect Prechooler Academy 'Everyone agrees, Miss Luna is one hip, fun, awesome preschool teacher! But when an inspector comes to PS-22, and dubs it "unsuitable for growing young minds", Miss Luna is fired, and a new teacher come in! The polished, perky, uptight new teacher whips the students into shape? But is the new school a preschool?...or a prison? *'The Dark Side of the Dog 'Humphery has been fired from Supreme Court, and returns to Yonkers. On his way back to Mia and the gang, he meets with Fluffy on the street. When Humphery asks for directions to the courthouse, Fluffy takes him to Judge Maya! Humphery, who is still upset about being fired, is bribed by Maya, and she tells him he could be judge...not just an intern..a judge, if he helps Maya! And he agrees! Mia and the gang are estatic to get Humphery back, not knowing he's on Maya's side. Maya's plan to take down Mia is unraveling, and Humphery finds himself stuck in the middle of it all! Will he take Judge Maya's offer as a judge..or his friends? *'The Stink Factor 'Stinky and Stench are two troublesome twins, and alike in every way! But when Stinky discovers his power to control his own stink, Stench is left-out. With the preschool talent show coming up, can Stench beat his older-by-2-seconds-brother? *'Buck Dynasty Buck discovers he's desended frm royalty! *'Big Brother Turdsley' 'The Fuzzingburges decide to adopt a baby! When (((WITHHELD))) joins the family, Turdsley feels left out. *'Mommy Be Gone Chestnut decides to leave the Fuzzingburge home, due to an ugly realationship with Big Bobby. Can the rest of the gang help Turdsley thorugh this tramatic event/ *'The Newbie Next Door' The Bananomans' have a new neighbor! Kirk seems nice at first, but then things start getting suspisious. In one of Mia's courtcase, Kirk is in it! Mia gets a strange letter the night before: "If you don't make me win, I'll kill you family!". Turns out, Kirk is a spy working for Judge Maya! Can she stop the maddness. ' ' ' ''